


Tracks

by QueerGirlTakeover



Series: CreampuffWeek [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, CreampuffWeek, Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerGirlTakeover/pseuds/QueerGirlTakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny is an elf, Laura is a giant slayer, and Carmilla is definitely NOT a damsel in distress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracks

Something moves in the tree above her. Laura freezes, then reaches slowly for her knife, waiting for another rustle. There! She whirls, the knife spinning out of her hand and imbedding itself into the side of a tree. About an inch away from Danny's nose.

“Whoa!” She starts backwards, eyes moving from the knife to Laura, standing shamefaced in the muddy path. “Don't chop my head off or anything!”

“I'm so sorry,” Laura says, covering her mouth with her hands. “I had no idea it was you.”

“Nineteen years of friendship and you _still_ can't recognize me coming?” Danny says. She reaches for the knife handle and yanks the blade from the tree. “Pretty good, Hollis.” She moves out of the forest underbrush, stands at the edge of the path. Laura stands almost ankle-deep in mud, and the rest of her clothes are splattered with it. “You're sinking.”

Laura looks down at her feet and groans. “Not again,” she says, pulling her feet from the mud with a horrible sucking sound. She joins Danny at the edge of the path and examines the damage. “And I _just_ had these cleaned.”

Danny laughs, then jumps backwards as Laura shakes her feet and mud flies everywhere. “Keep that to yourself!”

“Sorry!” Laura says again. “Today is really not my day.”

“Why don't you just go back to bed?” Danny asks, shrugging. “Take the day off.”

“I can't,” Laura says, reaching out for her knife. “I've gotta work.”

Danny hands her the knife, frowning. “You've been slaying giants practically every day for three years now. You deserve a break.”

“Justice never takes a break!” Laura says playfully, resheathing the knife. “Or giants don't at least, and so neither do giant slayers.”

“All right then,” Danny says with a laugh. “I'm not going to try to dissuade you. Who're you saving this time?”

Laura looks at her, slightly offended. “What makes you think I'm saving someone? Can't I just want to make the world a safer and better place?”

“I know you're hunting bounty so cough it up Hollis.”

Laura sighs, then looks back down at the mud. “This princess? I think she's a princess. Honestly I didn't read the sign that carefully, I just saw the reward and the place and was gone.”

“Does this princess have a name?” Danny asks, eyebrows raised.

“I'm not sure,” Laura says distractedly, stepping cautiously into the path again. “Carmelina or Carlofa or Carmello or something equally ridiculous.”

“Never heard of her. So how much is this reward anyway?”

At this, Laura looks up again, glaring at her. “Are you gonna help me track this thing or what? Because if you're not, then I've got work to do.”

“What're you looking for?” Danny asks. She points to the huge footstep imprinted in the mud twenty feet ahead on the path. “It's not that hard to follow a giant.”

“Thank you, elf eyes,” Laura says sarcastically. “I saw that.”

“What's wrong then?”

“I don't know. There's something weird. This giant's changing directions all over the place. He can't seem to pick a direction.”

“At least you're prepared for anything,” Danny says, giving Laura a once over. She's carrying a sword, throwing knives, and Danny's pretty sure she's got a crossbow slung over her back.

“I've gotta be. And it's not like you came unprepared either."

Danny grins, then reaches over her shoulder and pulls the trident from her sheath. As her hands touch it, the handle extends to full length and it seems to glow. “Isn't it nice though? I polished it the other day.”

Laura twists her lip, irritated. “Elf magic. It's very pretty and I'm very impressed. Now can we please get back to the task at hand?”

Danny replaces the trident over her shoulder, the handle shrinking back down to travel size, then she steps onto the mud, light as a feather. Laura picks up her feet, walking in place in a futile attempt to prevent herself from sinking into the mud again.

“Show off,” Laura mutters as Danny walks over to the footprint and looks down on it. “Always clean, walk on top of everything, goddamn elves.”

Danny tucks her red hair behind her pointed ear and looks back at Laura. “You coming?” she calls.

“Yes.” Laura slogs through the mud after her, trying not to look resentful.

They follow the giant's tracks through the forest, and sure enough, they don't seem as to follow any sort of logical path. Three hours later, and the sun's high above them. Even under the shelter of the trees it's getting hot.

“Maybe he's lost,” Danny says, looking down at the latest footprint.

“Maybe he was,” Laura replies. “But he's been going straight for a while. “Maybe he found his way again.” Danny raises her eyebrows skeptically, but before she can say anything Laura says, “But there's nothing we can do about it. We've got to keep going.”

Danny nods and shrugs. “Whatever you want. I've got all year.”

“Hopefully it won't take that long.” Sure enough, an hour later Laura finds the first sign that they're nearing a giant's cave.

“Look,” she says, pointing at the base of a tree.

“I don't see anything,” Danny says from where she stands in the middle of the footprint. She's spent the past half an hour trying to jump from the center of one footstep to the center of the next, eight feet in front of it. She's gotten pretty good at it and can hit the center almost every time.

“Here.” Laura nudges some leaves around and uncovers a set of bones, gnaw marks all over them and covered in dirt. She wrinkles her nose. “Bones.”

“Do you think he 's already eaten your princess?” Danny asks, sizing up the distance between the footprints. These are slightly closer together and she doesn't want to overshoot.

“No, they've been here for too long. And I'm pretty sure they're not human.”

Danny looks over at her. “I still think it's weird that you can tell that.”

“I think it's weird that you've had a hundred years to live and can't.”

“I'm seventy-three.”

“Close enough.” Laura kicks the bone back under the leaves. “Let's go.”

The number of bones increase as they move through the forest, and they walk cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. Danny doesn't have to try as hard as Laura, and only gives up her game when she accidentally lands in the ribcage of a sheep.

“How much does this giant eat?” she asks as they pass another pile of bones. Maybe two sheep this time. Or a couple of goats.

“Giants eat a lot,” Laura says. Danny just looks at her. “And thanks captain obvious yes I know.”

“But this feels excessive, even for a giant,” Danny continues. “We must have passed twenty different animals by now.”

“Try not to think about it,” Laura says. “And be grateful he doesn't leave rotting meat lying around.”

“Look at this though- that's a whole ch-”

“Shhh!” Laura raises her hand and Danny stops talking. They've come to the edge of a clearing, littered with more bones, and a couple of overturned wagons. Beyond that is a dark hole, covered a little with some greenery but not by any means well hidden. It on its own might not be conspicuous. The boneyard in front of it definitely makes it so, though.

“At least he's got some variety in his diet,” Danny says.

“What?”

“He definitely ate those carthorses. And maybe some of the cabbages they were carrying.” Danny gestures at the wagons. “It must have been nice after all those sheep.”

“Danny, focus.” Laura turns back to the cave, trying not to get frustrated with her. “I don't know if he's here still. It's pretty quite but he might be sleeping or something.”

“What do giants do besides eat, sleep, and kidnap people?” Danny asks.

“Maybe they study philosophy, I don't know!”

Danny can hear the frustration on Laura's voice. “Sorry.”

“I'm going to go scout it out. You stay here.”

“No, I should go,” Danny says, swapping instantly into defense mode. “I'm lighter and quicker than you. It'll be harder for him to catch me.”

“This is _my_ job, Danny. I should go.”

Danny considers her for a second. “Let's both go,” she says, offering a compromise. After a moment's hesitation, Laura nods. Together, they creep out of the underbrush and into the clearing, Danny's hands flexing in anticipation of grabbing her trident, Laura's hand on her sword hilt. They cross the clearing easily, then stop six feet in front of the cave.

“So far so good,” she says. “And I can't hear anything inside either.”

“Are we going inside then?” Danny whispers, and Laura nods. “Alright.”

The light from outside illuminates it, but the tunnel is still dark, and smells like earth and unwashed giant. Laura resists the urge to cover her nose. Danny doesn't seem to care. The ground is packed earth below their feet, and, surprisingly, there are no bones, kicked against the walls or otherwise. The remains of roots are visible in the walls. It is eerily quiet.

“Hey.”

Laura jumps three feet in the air and her sword is in her hand before she even knows what's happening. Danny's trident is raised, the length of it extending until it's full size. Neither of them can see where it came from.

“I'm right here, dimwits.”

They look towards the source of the sound just in time to see a girl unfold herself from an alcove in the wall to stand in front of them. She's small, only a little taller than Laura, pale-skinned, and dressed in black from head to toe.

“See me now?”

Danny keeps her trident up, but Laura sheaths her sword.

“Are you princess um....” she pauses, wishing she'd read the sign a little more carefully. “Carmello?” She finally says.

The girl raises an eyebrow. “Carmilla?”

“Yes! That's you?”

“What's it to you?”

Laura is used to at least a general sense of gratitude for her rescue, but this girl folds her arms and looks challengingly at them. Laura's spared the trouble of finding a response by Danny, who says, “We're here to rescue you. You could at least be polite.”

“What if I don't _want_ to be rescued? Ever think of that, pointy-ears?”

Danny's jaw tightens and her knuckles turn white. Laura puts a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her, or at least prevent her from attacking the girl. “Aren't you supposed to be a damsel in distress?” Danny spits.

Carmilla's face twists into a snarl. “I am _not_ a damsel in distress.”

“Why don't you?” Laura says. “Want to leave, I mean.”

“You should go ask my mother,” Carmilla says. “Or go live at her court for a month.” She sizes Laura up. “You're awful small to be slaying giants, cutie. Sure you're in the right line of work?”

“Hey,” Danny cuts in. As much as she may tease Laura she dislikes seeing others do so. “She came all the way out here to rescue you, you should show some thanks.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for the effort. But your services aren't needed.”

At this Laura begins to get a little angry. “Look,” she begins, “people care about you and you can't live out here forever with a giant.”

“I like Kirsch,” Carmilla says with a shrug. “We share a distaste for society if very little else.” She pauses, then, “And if my mother wants me to come home she should come out here and fetch me herself instead of sending some half-competent duo to fetch me back.”

“That's it,” Danny says, stepping forward and reaching for Carmilla's arm. “You're coming with us.”

Laura is saved from the necessity of breaking up another of Danny's fights by the sudden, spine-chilling sound of a footstep outside. A footstep belonging to a foot that belongs to something very large. Giant-sized.

They all freeze, heads turning to the entrance.

“Caaarrrmmmiiiiillllaaaaaa. I'm baaaaacccckkkkk.” The words sound odd, sing-song, and totally unlike a giant.

“Oh crap,” Laura says, drawing her sword. “We've gotta get out of here.”

Danny's trident shimmers into life, casting a pale blue light over the three of them. She still looks angry, and for half a moment Laura is happy that her energy has been redirected.

“This is gonna be fun.” She grins, and Laura follows her towards the entrance. Carmilla shrugs, then accompanies them, weaponless.

The light from the front of the tunnel is blocked by the giant, leaning in to look for Carmilla. He sees Danny and Laura and grins. “And you brought friends!” Then he nitices the glowing trident and his brow contracts. “Bad friends!!” He reaches into the cave, grasping at them. Carmilla and Laura throw themselves aside, but Danny merely ducks, reaching up to poke him with her trident.

He roars in pain, withdrawing his hand. Carmilla shoves at Laura. “Get off of me!” Laura scrambles to her feet, turning back to the entrance. Danny has followed him out, dances around his feet. He's surprisingly fast, and sometimes misses her barely by an inch.

“We've gotta help her,” Laura says. She looks at her sword, then sheaths it and pulls out her crossbow to begin loading it.

Carmilla props herself up on her elbows and looks at the entrance. “I'm good.”

Laura grits her teeth. “You are the most stubborn, selfish girl I have ever met,” she says.

“You've known me for five minutes.”

“Aarg!” Laura throws her hands up, the sword glittering. “I should leave you to the hands of this giant, but I'm not going to. Even people like you don't deserve to be eaten.” She turns on her heel and marches towards the entrance.

Danny ducks the giant's foot, then notices Laura and takes a couple steps towards her, poking the giant's toe. “Joining me?” Laura grins, raising her crossbow, and Danny looks back up at the giant. “Hey stupid!”

“My name is Kirsch!” he shouts. Taking advantage of his distraction, Laura aims and fires. The bolt hits his knee and he turns around with a cry of pain, looking for her.

“Kirsch wait!” Laura turns around, shocked. Carmilla's emerged from the cave and has her hands up. The giant looks over at her, pauses. “They're okay,” Carmilla says. “They'll leave, they're not going to hurt you.”

He narrows his eyes. “You were supposed to be my friend. Now I'm going to eat you!” He reaches down for her, and Laura does the stupidest thing she's sure she's ever done.

“Over here!” she calls, waving her arms. She was not prepared for how quickly he would react. His hand descends on her and she trips as she moves aside, her crossbow is knocked from her grip. He bares his teeth and reaches down. Before she knows what's happening, something grabs her hand and yanks her to her feet, out of the way.

“Run!” Carmilla says, giving Laura another tug. Laura doesn't think twice. She dashes after Carmilla.

Kirsch roars from behind them again, and she pauses, turning to look back. “Danny!”

Danny looks over at her and Carmilla, disappearing into the forest, gives Kirsch one last poke, and then follows them. He grabs after her, hands coming up empty. “I'm going to get you, elf!”

They don't stop running until they can't hear him anymore, shouting and crashing around.

“Poor Kirsch,” Carmilla says after she catches her breath.

“He tried to kill us!” Danny replies, sitting down against a tree.

“I'm sorry he didn't kill _you_ ,” Carmilla says to her, nose wrinkled.

“Okay,” Laura says, trying to de-escalate the situation. She gets the feeling she'll be doing this a lot. “Let's look on the bright side. None of us have been eaten by a giant today!” Carmilla and Danny look over at her, like they forgot she was there. “Right?”

“Right,” Danny says, examining the points of her trident.

Laura meets Carmilla's eyes and for a moment things the other girl is going to say something like _thank you_. Instead Carmilla says, “You can let go of my hand now cutie.”

 


End file.
